


Away

by sabinelagrande



Series: Abide [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Frottage, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Sub Charles Xavier, Sub Erik Lehnsherr, Sub/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the cat's away, the mice will play. As long as that's what the cat wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away

When Erik finally rouses, he's curled up behind Charles; Charles's hair smells like whiskey and cigarettes, but Erik presses his nose into it anyway, looking for Charles-smell underneath it. Erik's dick is hard, and Charles's ass is such a nice place for it to go, positioned just right for him. He's just on the point of holding him still and rubbing off on him- he maybe should ask Charles first, but Charles doesn't have a history of caring- when he remembers that, oh right, he's collared, and Charles could give him all the permission in the world and it wouldn't matter.

He groans softly, a little too sleepy to be all that frustrated, and Charles shifts in his arms, turning to face him. "What are you doing?" he asks, smiling gently at him; he's in a similar situation, his cock hard and rubbing against Erik's thigh.

"Nothing," Erik protests, leaning forward and kissing him, his hand in Charles's hair. Their kisses are slow, languid, so satisfying; but then Charles starts to slide his hand down between their bodies, and Erik has to grab it. "Charles, we can't-"

"Good catch," he says reluctantly. "My brain isn't working quite yet." He kisses Erik again, and he grins. "I bet we can if we ask Raven."

"You call her," Erik tells him, settling his head on the pillow. "You beg better than I do."

It's no small mercy that Raven is the one who actually picks up the phone; there have been times at the mansion when keep-away has been played with the phone and many, many probing questions have been asked before calls have been put through, and this is the worst possible time for that.

"Hello, love," he says, smiling. "Of course I said we'd call you when we woke up, and here I am calling." He shrugs at Erik, who doesn't remember having said that either. "As a matter of fact, I don't have any idea what time it is. I haven't called at five in the morning, have I?" He frowns, looking at the clock. "Eleven-fifteen, really? I have a very good explanation for that, I promise." Erik snorts; there _is_ a very good explanation, but Raven isn't going to like it. "You see, we were out dancing until two in the morning." Charles holds the phone away from his ear, and Erik can hear Raven's response. "We couldn't be rude," he tells her. "She was already very skeptical."

That's something of an understatement. Almost as soon as they'd sat down, the prospective, Cecilia, had spotted Charles and Erik's matching collars and half-shouted, "What the hell kind of a school is this?"

Erik had wanted to walk out, but Charles put a hand on his arm. "I assure you," he said, smiling his most appeasing smile and indicating the both of them. "This is not a part of the curriculum."

She looked at them like she didn't believe that for an instant, but eventually she'd warmed up to them. And then they'd had some whiskey, and then there was dancing, and then more whiskey, and then a little bit of time in there that Erik didn't remember completely clearly but seemed to have consisted of Charles and Cecilia telling a lot of filthy jokes, and then he and Charles had come back to the hotel and collapsed into bed.

"Of course I only danced with Erik," Charles says, trying to placate her. "Yes, I'm sure we were very nearly irresistible, but Erik did his best glaring, and we escaped with our virtue intact. Besides, she's got a force field, didn't I tell you? I had never considered such a thing's utility on a dance floor, but it was highly effective." He reaches over, running his hand through Erik's hair, and Erik smiles at him. "I think she will. I certainly hope she does. We do need our own physician." He yawns. "But if she thinks we're going to have nights like this all the time, I'm afraid I'll have to rescind my invitation. She'll kill us all."

Raven says something else, and Charles grins. "How do you know me so well?" he says. "I _may_ have had another reason for calling." He laughs. "Well, honestly, Raven, you know the only reason I've resisted is for you. You should see him. He's lying here, being all warm and Erik. If _you_ were here, you'd have ravished him at least twenty minutes ago. And anyway, he started it." Erik glowers at him, but Charles just smiles.

"Yes, I love you," Charles tells her. "Yes, I adore you. Yes, I think it is clear to everyone involved that I worship the ground you walk upon." Erik waves a hand at him. "Erik says ditto. What can you expect? He's not as eloquent as I am." He sighs. "Thank you so much," he says. "We're so very grateful. Yes, of course we will. We love you, and we'll see you soon. Goodbye, darling."

Charles hangs up, and then he's on top of Erik, kissing him, his knee in between Erik's, in just the right place for Erik to rub up against him. "She says she loves you," he says, bending down to kiss him just below his ear, "and she says to take it slowly."

"We'll have to thank her when we get home," Erik says, sliding his hands over Charles's back.

"Don't worry," Charles says, grinning. "She'll see to that."

Erik leans up to kiss him again; Charles makes a surprised noise when Erik reaches down and grabs his ass, hauling him in close. He doesn't hesitate to take advantage, groaning as he grinds down against Erik's thigh. He presses his face into Erik's neck, biting, kissing, moaning against his skin as they move, and Erik lets his head fall back, giving him all the room he wants to do it.

Erik isn't exactly known for his patience, but slow sounds so good right now. Charles fills up his arms just right, just the right size to do this, big enough to hold him down and small enough not to crush him. The fact that he has such a nice ass is a definite plus; Erik can't get enough of it, and it's the perfect spot for his hands, right where he needs to put them to keep Charles tight against him- not that Erik ever, ever needs an excuse to get his hands on Charles's ass.

Charles is moving a little faster now, moaning a little louder, and Erik rocks up against him for more friction, his cock leaving a wet trail as it rides along Charles's skin. One of his hands comes up to tangle in Charles's hair, and he tilts Charles's face towards him to kiss him, hot and wet, their tongues sliding against each other.

Charles makes the best noise when he comes, lost and shaking, and Erik holds him close, so close; it's only moments later that Erik follows him, arching up against him, his head thrown back. They kiss slowly as they come down, and Charles pulls back to give him a sleepy smile.

"We have to get up," Erik says reluctantly, smoothing Charles's hair away from his face. "We've got to pack and go home."

"Five more minutes," he says, kissing him again.


End file.
